


Crowley Fidgets

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Concerned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cowley has a lot of energy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Crowley is always fidgeting and shifting. Aziraphale is worried.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Crowley Fidgets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkhasheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkhasheart/gifts).



Azirphale first noticed it at the bookshop. They were in the back room, Azirphale reading a book, Crowley lounging on the sofa, eyes closed and hands laced behind his head. His long legs dangled over the arm, and his feet were moving in a steady rhythm, like he was listening to music. 

"Are you alright, Crowley?" Azirphale asked, looking at the demon over his glasses. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Angel," Crowley answered, tilting his head back to look at him. "Why?" 

"Just asking," Azirphale said, going back to his book. 

Since then he continued to notice Crowley and his fidgeting. In the Bentley, at a restaurant, in the bookshop, anywhere, Crowley was always moving. His legs sometimes bounced up and down. His hands tapped the table or steering wheel. Sometimes he would just shift in his seat constantly. 

"I'm worried about him," he told Anathema and Newton over tea one afternoon. "It's like he's on edge or expecting an attack. He just continues to move, even if it's just a small movement, like running his hand through his hair." 

"Does he seem anxious or on edge when he does that?" Anathema asked, sipping her tea. 

"No," Azirphale answered. "Not really. It's more like he's listening to music even when there's none playing." 

"Sounds like you've got a fidgeter on your hands," Newton said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"A what?" Azirphale asked, tilting his head. 

"A fidgeter," Newton clarified. "Someone who just constantly feels the need to move."

"He could be right," Anathema said. "Sometimes people like that have an anxiety disorder or ADHD. Other times they just have a lot of nervous energy."

"Crowley doesn't have anxiety or ADHD," Azirphale said. "At least not to my knowledge. Should I be concerned about this?" 

"Not unless his fidgeting bothers you," Newton said. "But they make toys and stuff for people like that. Things that keep them busy so they don't move as much." 

"Interesting," Azirphale mused. "Could you show me?" 

"Sure." Newton pulled out his phone and typed something in. Several images appeared on the screen, and he showed them to the angel. 

"There's these fidget spinners that are pretty useful," he explained. "Or there's little cubes, magnets, putty, even a Rubik's Cube would be good." 

"Do you think Crowley would like any of these things?" Azriaphale asked. 

"Maybe," Anathema said. "If he fidgets as much as you say he does, maybe some of those things could help him." 

"Hmmmm." Azirphale hummed thoughtfully. 

A few days later, Crowley came to the bookshop for a drink. He sauntered to the back room and found Azirphale waiting on the sofa with a red gift bag beside him. 

"Angel?" Crowley raised a brow as he took off his sunglasses. "What's with the bag? Is there a holiday or anniversary that I forgot?" 

"No, love," Aziraphale said fondly, shaking his head. He patted the space beside him, and Crowley sat down.

"I was concerned about all your fidgeting," Azriaphale explained. "I spoke to Anathema and Newton, and they told me that some people just have either an anxiety disorder or ADHD, or they just have a lot of nervous energy." 

Crowley blushed. "Sorry, Angel. I know I move around a lot. It's not anxiousness or anything. I just..like to move around. I can't help it sometimes." 

"You don't have to apologize, dearheart," Aziraphale assured his love, touching his blushing cheek. He placed the red bag on Crowley's lap. "But perhaps some of these might help." 

Crowley glanced down at the gift before reaching into the bag, moving some tissue paper aside as he removed several fidget toys-a Rubik's cube, a bright red fidget spinner, a smaller cube covered with various knobs and switches. 

"Wow," Crowley said. He picked up the Rubik's cube and immediately began to twist and turn it. "Azirphale, this great." 

"Really?' Aziraphale asked. 

"Yeah," Crowley said. "Thanks, Angel." 

He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his love's lips. Azirphale grinned, and soon they're usual evening lounging began. Aziraphale read a book while Crowley stretched out on the couch, his head of red hair on the angel's lap. The angel stroked his fingers through the soft locks, and he noticed that Crowley's legs, draped over the arm of the sofa, were still, while his hands quietly fiddled with the Rubik's cube.


End file.
